Jealousy
by FreakishPsycho
Summary: Leon gets a girlfriend and D gets jealous! Rated M for future chapters... I don't own the characters, Pet shop of horrors was created by Akino Matsuri


*Knock knock* I hear knocking on the door. Detective Orcot must be here for tea time. I open the door and greet him. "Hello, Detective Orcot, you are just in time for—" WAIT A MINUTE! Who is SHE? "Oh hey, D. She's my new girlfriend, Sharon." I can't believe he didn't tell me about this! "Hello, Count! Leon has told me a lot about you!" I don't like her one bit… She's the type of girl that he likes, blonde and big breasted. She's also the first girl like that to not reject him. "Why don't you two come in and sit down? The tea is almost ready"

I quickly walk to the kitchen, trying to act like my usual self. I don't feel comfortable having Her here. Leon is mine, MINE. Oh, no… Am I…jealous? "Q-chan, am I jealous?" Q-chan nods a "yes". Oh , no… I take out the tea and force myself to act calm. Their relationship probably won't last long… Most of his other relationships ended in less than a month. Some of them ended in just one day! I just have to be patient and wait…

"Hey D, what's wrong? You seem troubled by something." I can't believe he noticed! "Oh, nothing is wrong, my dear detective. I am just feeling a little tired today. " _It's her fault I'm like this… _I can't say that, though… She's young and pretty, Leon would not let go of her for sure… But I'm sure I love him much, much more than she does!

"Excuse me, I'm very, very tired… I apologize but I must close up the shop…" Everything suddenly went black…

My eyes open and I see Sharon sitting across from me. "You passed out," she said in a cold voice ,"Leon started panicking and he went out to buy some stuff." She picked up the phone, I think to call him and tell him I'm okay. What "stuff", anyway? Be more specific! I lay back down on the sofa, staring at the ceiling. Chris comes out and runs up to me with T-chan and Pon-chan by his side.

_Are you okay, Count? You passed out! Big Brother and I were very worried! _Chris looked like he was about to cry. I patted his head and told him that everything was alright. Sharon finished talking on the phone and turned her head towards me and glared. She probably hates me. Maybe she's jealous of me? Pffft, that's impossible…

"Hey, why did you decide to open a pet shop?" She suddenly asked me that question. Maybe she's trying to be friendly. "This is my grandfather's shop. I'm just taking care of it while he is gone." She was quiet for a moment and just said "Oh." She doesn't look like she really likes animals. I don't like this kind of person…

_Hey Count, who is she? _Hmm? Chris doesn't know about her, either? "Oh, this is your brother's girlfriend, Sharon. Sharon, this is Leon's brother, Chris." Chris looked up at her. "Hello, Chris! You look just like your brother!" She smiled and expected him to say something back. "Chris can't talk," I told her. She looked surprised, but she didn't ask why he couldn't speak. She seemed like she didn't really care.

The front door suddenly opened and Leon ran inside. "D! Are you okay, man? You passed out!" He seems like he actually worried. That thought makes me a little happier. I smiled and said ,"I am okay, Orcot-san. You don't have to worry anymore. Why don't you take Chris home now? I need to go and rest." I need some time alone… _I don't want to leave, Count! What if something happens to you again? _Chris is being so kind, I should let him stay… But I really need some time alone… "I'm sorry Chris, but I really need some time by myself. You can come here tomorrow, okay?" He nods and slowly walks towards the door.

When they left, I quickly locked the door and walked to my room. My head aches so, so terribly… I love Leon so much; I can't help but feel jealous… I can't act as if everything is normal forever. I would have to confess one day. That day might come soon… I lay in my bed and close my eyes, hoping that when I wake up, all of this would just be a dream and everything would be back to the way it was before…


End file.
